


Ushibaka is my soulmate!?

by BlackSoul36



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoul36/pseuds/BlackSoul36
Summary: Soulmate AU where the first words you say to your soulmate are tattooed on your wrist. An unexpected meeting between Michimiya Yui and her ‘hot chunk of handsome’ soulmate. Witty banter ensues.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 6





	Ushibaka is my soulmate!?

**Author's Note:**

> Special fic requested by my wife, Crane <3

****Michimiya’s POV** **

****

****

****_*ring ring*  
*ring ring* ___** **

****__My eyes fly open as my hand shoots out to grab my phone to shut it up. I groan when I see the caller ID._ _ ** **

****__“You better have a good reason why you’re calling at 5 in the morning Daichi…” I grumble while sitting up so I don’t fall back asleep while on the phone. I wipe my eyes clear while hoping he doesn’t bring up my game two days ago… My last high school game…_ _ ** **

****__“I know you must be recovering from your game still… but I really need your help Yui. Kiyoko-san called me last night saying she had the flu and couldn’t help us at our game today. I called Yachi-san, telling her that she’d have to step up and be on the bench today, but she started having a panic attack, saying she wasn’t ready for that. She just called me now saying she can’t make it. She was up all night throwing up from her nerves.”_ _ ** **

****__“And what does that have to do with me?”_ _ ** **

****__“Well… could you be the manager for the boys team today? We’re meeting at the school in an hour to bus over to the stadium. I know you’re not busy anymore.”_ _ ** **

****__Ouch… That hit a little too close to home. But since the girls team was now eliminated, it was also true._ _ ** **

****__“You better treat me to a week's worth of natto for giving me such short notice. You’ve totally interrupted my beauty sleep!”_ _ ** **

****__Daichi scoffs, before answering,_ _ ** **

****__“Beauty sleep? I didn’t think you believed in that sort of thing. Anyway, you’ll really be helping us out, so I’ll get you extra rice with your natto. See you in front of the school in an hour. I got the binder with the notes on our opponents in it from Kiyoko-san already, so just bring yourself and a bento for lunch if you don’t want to go to the store. See you soon Yui!”_ _ ** **

****__Daichi hangs up and I roll over, intent on getting 5 more minutes of sleep before dragging my butt out of bed. Sleep doesn’t come. My body is jittering with the thought of volleyball, but my mind is dreading it. My recent loss still looms ever so present in my head. I sigh, giving up on the extra sleep, before rolling out of bed to get ready._ _ ** **

****__After I was all ready to head to the school, I paused in front of the mirror for a moment before slapping my cheeks to pump myself up, then ran out the door and started the trek to school._ _ ** **

****__Upon arriving at school, I saw a bunch of lifeless boys I recognized as the mens volleyball team loitering around the bus. I sneak up on them before pouncing on Daichi, yelling,_ _ ** **

****__“Did anyone order a manager!?”_ _ ** **

****__Nishinoya and Tanaka jump up, life returning to their limbs._ _ ** **

****__“Are you here to cover for Kiyoko-chan, Michimiya-san?” They crowd around me excitedly, looking ready for their game now. I see why Daichi needed me to come now. These idiots rely on their cute female manager to motivate them.__ ** **

****____“Yes, I’m here to replace Kiyoko-chan for the day. Leave everything to me and let’s win today!” With that said, Daichi starts herding everyone onto the bus. I sit up front and Suga-san slides in next to me. We exchange smiles before I stare out the window and ignore everything until the stadium comes into view. I decide to get over myself and help Daichi as much as I can by then, even if I can’t win, it doesn’t mean I wish the same for my friends. The pull volleyball still has on me is there in my heart. Even if I can’t play right now, it doesn’t mean I had to quit._ _ _ _ ** **

****____Daichi and I lead everyone into the arena. I am feeling pretty chipper and ready to embarrass Daichi right now. We pass by a few teams on our way to the court they are playing on. I recognize most of them, but one caught my eye. Their sharp maroon and white colors are unmistakable, they must be the prestigious Shiratorizawa that rules over the mens volleyball tournaments. The tall, imposing figure leading the team looks how I imagine their captain and ace looking, based on all the things I’ve heard from Daichi and Suga-san._ _ _ _ ** **

****____‘I wasn’t expecting him to be so cute, volleyball has obviously done a lot of good for him,’ I think while checking out his body._ _ _ _ ** **

****____I suddenly formulate an amazing idea to embarrass Daichi. With that in mind, I smirk and start walking in the handsome guy’s direction. I stop right in front of him and suddenly realize the perfect one-liner. “Hi!” I exclaim, catching his attention, “You must be the famous Ushibaka I always hear people talking about!” I smile widely at him even though I can feel the death glare Daichi is shooting me. I hear Suga-san and Asahi step in to stop him from storming over here. I glance more closely at Ushijimas face now that I’m so close, and realize that he’s staring at me in surprise. I give him a questioning look before he finally opens his perfect mouth (no, I wasn’t staring at it) to reply._ _ _ _ ** **

****____“Yes, yes I am.”_ _ _ _ ** **

****____He looks down at me expectantly, but I pay no heed as I reach to shake his hand, saying a quick,_ _ _ _ ** **

****____“Nice to meet you!” before jogging back to an angry Daichi._ _ _ _ ** **

****____“What did you say to the number one high school player in Japan for him to look so shocked!?” Dachi practically hisses at me when I reach him._ _ _ _ ** **

****____I look back at Ushijima from where he is still staring at me. I turn back to Daichi to tease him._ _ _ _ ** **

****____“Who knows, maybe I said his words~”_ _ _ _ ** **

****____Daichi chuckles along with me, knowing what the simple words on my wrist were, having said them himself when we first met in middle school as captains. I had stopped thinking about them a long time ago, so when Daichi suddenly looks serious again, staring over my shoulder, I don’t have a clue what was coming. When I glance over and see the number one player striding towards me, I have no clue what I did, but he is still super hot when he is being intimidating._ _ _ _ ** **

****____“Seriously, what did you say to him??” Daichi whispers to me. The rest of the team is gaping at the imposing figure making his way to their captain._ _ _ _ ** **

****____“All I did was introduce myself! But I may have used that nickname you guys always call him by…” I hide behind Daichi a little as Ushijima is almost upon us._ _ _ _ ** **

****____“I am so going to kill you when we get back.” Daichi forces a smile on his face and goes to intercept the formidable player before he can reach me. I thank Daichi in my head for still protecting me even when I do something stupid. Ushijima may be extremely handsome, but he is still scary._ _ _ _ ** **

****____“I’m sorry for anything our manager said to you, she must’ve misheard your nickname somewhere.” Daichi apologizes for me, but Ushijima just looks at him in disdain._ _ _ _ ** **

****____“I have no business with you or your team. Now excuse me, I’d like to talk to my soulmate.” Everyone freezes in shock, especially me. I didn’t even realize he had spoken the words on my wrist, and I can’t believe what I said to him could possibly be his words._ _ _ _ ** **

****____“W-what, me?” I curse that stutter as I stare at his face again._ _ _ _ ** **

****____He gives a firm nod before stepping around the still frozen Daichi and up to me. He grabs my hands and tugs me toward him slightly._ _ _ _ ** **

****____“Sorry my words weren’t as creative as yours.” He then pulls up one sleeve to prove that yes, ‘Hi! You must be the famous Ushibaka I always hear people talking about!’ is scribbled in my handwriting on his wrist. I stare at it for a minute before looking back into his eyes. I try to find words to say, but instead I blurt out:_ _ _ _ ** **

****____“It’s a good thing you’re strong, I’m sure you would’ve been made fun of for having your soulmate call you that.”_ _ _ _ ** **

****____I mentally facepalm, but am amazed when Ushijima just gives me a charming smile. I feel my cheeks go red at having that smile directed my way._ _ _ _ ** **

****____“I worked hard so I could be worthy of being someone my soulmate considers famous. You’re the one who probably had it hard with so few words. May I see them?”_ _ _ _ ** **

****____I nod my head at him dumbly, before processing the words and pulling up my sleeve. Tattooed in very neat handwriting is ‘Yes, yes I am.’ Ushijima gently takes my wrist and traces the words with his thumb._ _ _ _ ** **

****____“Sorry I didn’t notice, I kind of gave up on finding you…” I give him a sheepish smile while he looks searchingly into my eyes._ _ _ _ ** **

****____“I’m here now, that’s all that matters,” He looks uncertain for a moment before continuing. “As you know, I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi, but I never caught your name.”_ _ _ _ ** **

****____“Oh, sorry about that. My name is Michimiya Yui, you’re welcome to call me Yui-chan.” I give him a real smile as I get lost in his eyes again. I can’t believe I actually found my soulmate, and I definitely can’t believe how good looking he is._ _ _ _ ** **

****____“Then call me Wakatoshi. Are you Karasuno’s manager then? I’ve never seen you before.”_ _ _ _ ** **

****____“Oh, no, actually I’m not. I’m just subbing for Kiyoko-chan, who’s sick today… Maybe, after this tournament is over of course, you’d be free to have dinner?” I nervously say, hoping it isn’t too soon to ask. I feel an unexplainable pull towards him. The only explanation is the soulmate bond that I learned about in school. Feeling it first hand is a lot different than I thought it’d be; he is almost sparkling in my eyes. It is an irresistible attraction._ _ _ _ ** **

****____“Of course, though it should be me asking you out. Since you’re just a substitute for Karasuno, it shouldn’t be a big deal if you come to my games instead.”_ _ _ _ ** **

****____Hearing that must have snapped the team out of their daze, because the two idiots start yelling about Ushibaka stealing their cute manager, and Daichi even steps up and says  
“Sure, she can go to one of your games, when we see you in the finals and win.”_ _ _ _ ** **

****____Ushijima smirks._ _ _ _ ** **

****____“Of course, we accept all challengers. None have succeeded, but I’d love to see you try.”_ _ _ _ ** **

****____As the team bristles over his words, he turns back to me. “I hate to cut our meeting short, but I’m pretty sure both our teams have somewhere to be.” I glance past him at the Shiratorizawa team waiting patiently for their captain while Karasuno glares at them. “Here’s my number, why don’t you call me after your game?” He slips me a card and starts to turn back to his team._ _ _ _ ** **

****____Before he could leave, I feel a bout of courage swell over me. I grab his hand, turning him back to me, then I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him. His lips are soft against mine. I hesitantly break away from him and blush bright red._ _ _ _ ** **

****____“I look forward to seeing you next time” is all I can say before grabbing Daichi and Suga-san and hurrying to our court. The rest of the team trails behind us, starting to get pumped up to win, leaving Wakatoshi behind with his team still staring and waiting for him. Their jaws all drop to the floor when they see their ace actually smile and laugh!_ _ _ _ ** **

****____“See you next time… Yui.”_ _ _ _ ** **


End file.
